Crystal Tower (World of Final Fantasy)
|switch= *9+ / 75+ Wind *10+ / 75+ Earth |golem=Clearcryst |enemies= General: *Bomb *Ghidra *Kuza Beast (field encounter) *Kuza Kit (field encounter) *Mindflayer *Mini Golem *Moogle *Mythril Giant *Paleberry *Sand Worm *Sea Worm *Sistertaur *Titan (secret area) *Unicorn *Water Golem *Wind Toad *Tiamat (boss) *Asterius (boss) *Kraken (boss) *Buer (boss) *Brandelis (boss) Finale: *Segwarides (boss) *Plumed Knight (boss) *Pellinore (boss) *Exnine Bahamut (boss) *Exnine Bahamut (final boss) }} The Crystal Tower is a dungeon located at the Nonary Region of Grymoire in World of Final Fantasy. Story Profile Locations ;First Floor Contains a Gate. There are two Warp Crystals to the right of the Gate that transport the player to the upper floors: the blue one leads to the third, while the red one leads to the seventh. In the Maxima version, after clearing the Postscript, a purple portal appears that leads to a new location where the player may fight The Immortal Dark Dragon. ;Second Floor ;Third Floor Contains a Save Crystal and a blue Warp Crystal that takes the player to the first floor. ;Fourth Floor ;Fifth Floor ;Sixth Floor ;Seventh Floor Contains a Save Crystal and a red Warp Crystal that takes the player to the first floor. Contains the quadrelemence barrier and four elemental keys required to dispel the barrier that seals the entrance to the Gate. There are two Warp Crystals on this floor that take the player to elemental chambers whose bosses must be defeated to remove the locks on the elemental keys. The green Warp Crystal on the left leads to the Chamber of Wind and Earth, while the blue Warp Crystal on the right leads to the Chamber of Fire and Water. In the Maxima version, a purple gate leading to the Hidden Dungeon appears after clearing EX Dungeon Z. ;Chamber of Wind and Earth ;Chamber of Fire and Water ;The Gate ;Secret Respite Maps File:WoFF The Crystal Tower Map.png File:WoFF The Crystal Tower2 Map.png Treasures ;Key items *Clearcryst (defeat two Kuza Beasts; First, Second, and Fourth Floors) *Clearcryst (defeat two Kuza Kits, Fifth Floor) *Titan Memento (defeat or imprism Titan, Secret Respite) Enemies ;First Floor *Kuza Beast (x2, encounter) *Sistertaur (x3) *Sistertaur (x2), *Wind Toad, Water Golem ;Second Floor *Kuza Beast (x2, encounter) *Wind Toad, Paleberry (x2) * (x2) *Paleberry, Sistertaur ;Third Floor *Unicorn, Sistertaur (x2), Paleberry (x2) *Unicorn, Sistertaur, Mythril Giant *Unicorn, Paleberry ;Fourth Floor *Mindflayer, Mythril Giant * , * (x2) *Kuza Beast (x2, encounter) ;Fifth Floor *Water Golem, * , * , *Kuza Kit (x2, encounter) ;Chamber of Wind and Earth *Wind Toad, Moogle (x3) * (x2) *Asterius, Tiamat (bosses) ;Chamber of Fire and Water *Water Golem, *Bomb (x4), Ghidra *Buer, Kraken (bosses) ;The Gate *Brandelis (boss) ;Secret Respite To reach the Secret Respite, vanquish the four Gimme Golems in the lower portions of the First Floor with the Clearcrysts rewarded from the Kuza Beast and Kuza Kit encounters. *Titan ;Finale *Segwarides (boss) *Plumed Knight (boss) *Pellinore (boss) *Exnine Bahamut (boss) *Exnine Bahamut (final boss) Musical themes "Labyrinth of Crystal" is the background theme that plays in The Crystal Tower. "Serious Melody" is the background theme that plays at the Gate, in Chapter 20. Category:Locations in World of Final Fantasy Category:Towers